<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Symphony by Shadow_Writer91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413608">Symphony</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Writer91/pseuds/Shadow_Writer91'>Shadow_Writer91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love &amp; Legends (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:43:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Writer91/pseuds/Shadow_Writer91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the past eighteen years, Alex Klein has been having dreams, off and on, of a magical far off land and a certain long-haired blonde and an evil dark-haired Queen. Even though she has never met the blonde woman before, Alex feels a deep connection to her somehow. However, the dark-haired Queen has always set her teeth on edge. Eager to know what these dreams mean and what this connection means, Alex, along with her best friend Kendall, sets out on a whirlwind adventure full of danger, laughs, heartbreak, and excitement.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helena Klein/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Symphony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ever since finishing Helena’s route I always thought it was a shame that we never got a more in depth look at what Helena’s childhood was like. So, this is my take, but with a couple changes.</p><p> </p><p>This story is semi AU and will start off slowly as there are a few characters that need established. But, don’t worry, our favorite sorceress will make her appearance in due time!</p><p>Also, there will be times when the story will flip between journal entries (italics) and present time (regular font).</p><p>Thanks for taking the time to check this out! I hope you enjoy it :) happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entry Log: 15 October 2018, Sergeant Alexandra N. Klein, United States Marine Corps</p><p>            <em>The events that take place in this journal are true, eyewitness accounts penned by me as a method of documentation and healing. -A. Klein</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>            Hello old friend. First, I should apologize for not writing sooner but recent events haven’t left me a whole lot of extra time or energy. It’s been almost a year since my last entry and six months since we landed in Afghanistan. Six long months of wondering what was going to happen day to day, six months of hardly any sleep because of the things you would see during the night, six months of countless attacks and of watching the people you’ve grown close to being struck down like flies. Even as I write this, the echo of gun fire ricocheting off the buildings from a nearby town rings loudly in my ears and my heart goes out for those who are involved. After awhile the fear and anxiety becomes second nature, but you wonder if they will ever let you have a moment of rest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            You always hope that sleep will bring a little peace, however, it seems even my dreams are at war. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>            The one piece of solace is that we’re no longer stuck in the fucking desert. Instead of miles and miles of sand, this landscape is filled with brilliant autumn colored foliage, massive, rolling hills lined with wheat, barley, and the occasional heard of sheep. The air, instead of suffocating and hot, is crisp and fresh and feels like new life with every breath. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>            The village near our base was small, maybe five hundred at most. The people were pleasant enough, though most kept their distance unless directly doing business with us. Which they can’t exactly be faulted for. If the roles had been reversed, I imagine I would have felt the same way if troops from a foreign place were sent to “protect” me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s where this most recent dream starts out. Kendall and I are on our way into town for a small supply run. It’s a quiet morning, still early as there’s a light fog rolling on the ground and the sun is barely peaking up from the western hills. I look down at my watch and it reads 05:30. Kendall yawns softly beside me and says, “I don’t care how long I’m in the Corps I will never get used to waking up at the ass crack of dawn.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I chuckle smugly and nudge her with my elbow, “Yes, in bootcamp I recall many a morning of getting smoked for an hour and missing breakfast because you would, somehow, sleep through first call.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kendall only shrugs, “I was used to sleeping through loud, unpleasant things early in the morning. You’ve heard how loud Chloe would blare her stupid techno workout music every morning before school. How can I be blamed for wanting to get as much sleep as I could?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I rolled my eyes at the idea of getting into another pointless debate about how her lack of hearing made the rest of us suffer, but as I start in on my argument, she suddenly stops walking which immediately causes me to fall silent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I frown and look over at her, “What’s the matter?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She doesn’t say anything, but nods in front of her, “What do you make of that?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I turn and standing not more than two hundred yards from us is a black cloaked figure. The figure looks to be around Kendall’s height, maybe 5’5 or a little shorter, it doesn’t move or make any noise. It just stands there, staring. However, even from this distance there seems to be an overwhelming sense of hatred radiating from it. The warmth from the early morning sun has been sucked out of the air and in its place is a cold that chilled you to your bones.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, this is certainly a first,” I say curtly taking note that our breath is now visible. “Let’s just keep going but be on your guard.” I whisper to Kendall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She nods, never taking her eyes off the figure, “You know it Sarge.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So, we continued walking. The closer we got to the village the colder it seemed to get, and the air became much heavier. Kendall never took her eyes off the person in front of us and her hand kept creeping closer and closer to the Glock on her belt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t like this Alex. Something doesn’t feel right.” Kendall mutters and I couldn’t help but agree. We had been in some pretty dangerous situations before but even the worst of never gave off a feeling like this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I agree with you, Ken, but we can’t act based on a feeling alone. Let’s see if we can’t find out what’s going on and we’ll go from there.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All the while we’re getting closer to the cloaked figure it doesn’t move or make any noise and I start to get more and more uncomfortable. The energy radiating from her feels so malevolent every cell in my body is telling me to run.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Beware, kleiner fuchs, beware my darling.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I whirl around and reach for my pistol. The voice that just whispered in my ear sounded as if it was right behind me but, no one was anywhere near us. My breath was coming in quick spurts and I couldn’t shake the feeling that the voice was talking about the figure behind me. But what troubled me the most was that voice sounded…familiar. And that nickname, “little fox”, I know I’ve heard it before, but…where?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alex what is it?” Kendall’s hand was on my shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>              I looked around again, trying to steady my breathing and get a handle on my thoughts, “Nothing, I thought I heard something.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>              A low cruel laugh sounded behind us, “Oh Alex Klein. How naive you are to the dangers in your future.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>              I turn just as the hand of the shrouded woman closes tightly around my neck and begins to lift me off the ground. Kendall starts to reach towards her belt, but the shrouded woman flings out her arm and my best friend is blasted back in a wave of ice and thrown hard against a nearby wall, unconsciously falling to the ground.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>              “Kendall!” I yell hoarsely. I fervently try to pry the woman’s fingers from my throat; however, this just makes her squeeze harder. In an agonizing slow pace, the woman pulls me closer giving me time to take in some of her features.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>               My assailant’s skin is pale and inhumanly cold, her arms are small, but her grip is surprisingly strong and unyielding, parts of her raven black hair is exposed from her hood, but its her voice that has the most impact. The voice was arrogant, calm, collected, yet hard and yet also carried a demandingly sharp tone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>              “Who are you? What do you want?” I choked out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>             The woman just laughed, “That will come in due time, my pet. You need not worry about that now. I simply wanted to have a look at the one who will help get back the property that was stolen from me. I must say I am cautiously optimistic. Though we will see how well you preform when the time comes.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>             My eyes must portray my disgust because the woman laughs cruelly and says, “Do not bother trying to fight it, my pet, because I will crush every bit of your spirit.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>             “You’re insane.” I spit out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            The woman let out a deep, guttural growl and threw me so hard to the ground that I created a small crater in the earth. She brought her stilettoed heel down hard on my sternum, “Insignificant little wretch. You will regret those words Alexandra Klein.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “Not today she won’t you psychotic cow.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Kendall stood behind us with her pistol trained on the woman standing over me. Her forehead bled slightly from the impact with the wall, but she was now very much awake, and very, very pissed. “Get the fuck off of my best friend before I shoot you into next week.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            The “psychotic cow” wheeled on Kendall and let out a shrill shriek right as the young Marine fired two shots, hitting the latter square in the chest. The woman stumbled backward and clutched her at her heart. From inside the hood two icy blue eyes shown with fury.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “I will remember this insult Kendall Matthews.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            “Bite me,” Kendall shot back, raising the weapon again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            But before she could get off another shot, the woman went up in a column of icy blue flames and was gone.</em>
</p><p>I shiver as I recall the last part of that dream. I swear I can still feel the pain of that crazy woman’s heel dig into my chest. I sat down my pen and read over everything I had just written, “Jesus, when did I become so depressing?”</p><p>            I shook my head and closed the well-worn journal. Scowling, I leaned back in my chair and stared out the window, watching as the breeze made leaves fall from the trees.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>